We're Just Misunderstood
by WorldPeaceHetalia
Summary: The 2ps are out, but not for slaughter. They're out to get their loves. Will they accept or reject them? Sorry, I suck at summaries!


We're Just Misunderstood

1p Hetalia x 2p Hetalia

December 27, 2014

 **WARNING: THIS CONTAINS YAOI AND PROFANITY (Well you have Romano and the 2ps in here. What do you expect?) IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF, THERE'S THE WONDERFUL THING CALLED THE BACK BUTTON (But then again, why the hell would you click on this if you don't like it?)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

2p Hetalia P.O.V.

All of us have been feeling weird lately. Whenever we see our 1p selves, we all get weak in the knees and there is a slight warmth on our face. Oh well.

"Hey, losers, look. Our 1p selves our out. Surprise attack?" Luciano says while he twirls his knife.

"Come on. Let's go kick their sorry asses," Allen says as he grabs his bat.

"Swear jar!" Ollie says as he sticks our the jar.

Allen puts in the cash as Matt grabs his hockey stick, Kuro grabs his katana, and the rest of us grab our weapons. Since Feliciano was lagging behind the others, Luciano goes first. He sneaks behind Feliciano and then stabs him in his side. Luciano covers Feliciano's mouth to keep him from screaming. The weird thing is Luciano isn't grinning. He has a look of pain on his face. Kuro goes next by stabbing his katana into Kiku's back. Kiku does not make a sound. The lack of noise makes everyone else turn around and since one of the noise makers are gone, the rest of us attack. Al slams his bat on Alfred's head, Matt knocks out Matthew with his hockey stick, Yang stabs his poisoned knife in Yao's stomach, Flavio chokes Lovino with his scarf, Lutz, Ollie, and Francois choke Ludwig, Arthur, Francis till their faces turn purple and then they pass out, but Viktor is having a hard time knocking out Ivan. When Ivan tries to land a punch on Viktor, Viktor snatches Ivan's wrist. We all hear cracking sounds as Ivan drops his pipe and then looks at his wrist. With Ivan distracted, Viktor slowly and quietly picks up Ivan's pipe then slams it down hard on Ivan's head. For a few minutes, we just stare at our 1p's, who are on the ground.

"What the cazzo did we just do?!" Luciano screams, breaking the silence.

"We don't know!" the rest of us scream back.

"We have to fucking get them out of here fast," Al says.

Suddenly we all hear sirens in the distance.

"How the-"

"We don't have time for that, Al! We have to fucking get out here!" Matt yells.

We all grab our 1p's and then dash into the forest we came from.

Timeskip

1p America's P.O.V.

I wake up with my head pounding. I try to remember what happened earlier. Oh right. We got ambushed by the 2p's. Wait... where is everybody!? I get up, only to fall on my face. I look at my surroundings to see that I am in some kind of bedroom. I'm looking for a way out when I see an open window and the door is opened a crack. It's hard to choose which to escape out of when I hear footsteps coming towards to bedroom. Window it is then! I have to go out head first since the window is not open enough for me to jump out. My body is half-way through the window when the door opens and I hear,"What the hell?!"

That got my adrenaline rushing because next thing I knew, I was in the black of night with VERY sore hands. I look down at them to see blood all over them. Despite the pain in both my hands, I get up and start to run. As soon as I start running, I hear,"JACKASS, GET BACK HERE!"

I start to pour on the speed but with my pounding head and broken, bloody hands, I'm getting tired fast. As soon as I reach the forest clearing, I'm tackled from behind and we both start falling down a hill. We suddenly just stop and I see that 2p me hit a tree with me in his arms. I slowly wiggle out of his arms but as soon as I get up, my right foot falls in a hole. Just when I think things can get any worse, Al opens his eyes and sees me trapped in the hole.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ALFRED!"

I was about to say something when I feel unbearable pain in my leg.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What the-"

Al then grabs me and then lifts me out of the hole. I look at my leg to see a snake biting it. At this point I am too shocked to say anything. Al suddenly grabs his bat out of nowhere and slams it on the snake. The snake lets go but now my leg is bleeding. Al then holds me bridal style and then he takes off for his house.

Mini Timeskip

Al just finished treating my wounds. When he speaks, he is surprisingly calm."Alfred, why would you try to run away?" When I don't meet his gaze, he sighs and sits next to me.

"Why does everyone always misunderstand us?"

After that, I hear soft sobs coming from Al. Despite the pain in both my hands, my head, and my leg, I use my left hand, I grab his jacket and then pull him into a kiss. When I pull away, he is looking at me with a mischievous smirk. "Next time," I tell him. I lay down on the bed and start to doze off when Al starts to stroke my hair. I smile and open my eyes to look at him. This time, he has a kind smile on his face.

The last thing I heard before dozing off, was, _"I'll protect you always, my hero."_

1p Canada's P.O.V.

When I wake up, I have a MASSIVE headache. I feels like someone just put a knife though my head. When I sit up, the pain only intensifies. I look around the room when I see a door wide open. I don't know who or what might be out there, but not only do I have to get out of here, I have to get back to my friends. Mustering up all the strength I could, I sprinted out of the room, bolting down the stairs. Everything was going okay, until I hear,"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, EH?!"

I don't have to turn around to know that this is my 2p. With the sudden adrenaline rush in my body, I sprint towards the front door. For some reason this door is open too. Once I get outside, it is freezing and it starts to snow. Just great. I just start to run again but then I hear footsteps behind me. I want to run faster, but with my head pounding and it snowing, I start to slow down. All of a sudden, I slip on the frozen water, on the sidewalk. I don't land on my head, thank goodness, but I do land on my left arm. I groan in pain when I suddenly shoot up and start to throw up. Just when I think things can't get any worse, my 2p runs up, panting. I finish throwing up to see that I threw up blood. I start to feel really tired.

The last thing I hear before I pass out is,"Matthew, don't you dare fall asleep on me! Matthew? MATTHEW!"

Mini Timeskip

When I wake up, I'm in the same room I was in before. I have a cast on my left arm, my head is bandaged up, and I'm wrapped in a warm blanket. I look to my side to see Matt, asleep in a chair. He is slouched over and doesn't look very comfortable. From the looks of it, it looks like he has been crying. I slowly sit up, lean towards Matt, and press a gentle kiss to his lips. I pull away after a few seconds and start to cry. Suddenly, I feel something wipe my tears away. When my eyesight finally clears, I see Matt with a small smile on his face.

"Please don't take this as a big misunderstanding, eh" Matt asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

Matt sighs then says,"I really like-no, love you, eh. I'm afraid that you won't return my f-f-feelings because-because!"

Matt bursts into tears after that. I am surprised at Matt, not only confessing that he loves me, but also that he is crying because he thinks I don't love him back. I look back at Matt to see that he is rocking back and forth with his head on his knees. He is still crying. I slowly get out of the bed, kneel down next to Matt, and then I slowly slip in between his legs so now I am looking up at him.

"W-w-what are you-"

"I love you too, eh," I say.

Matt smiles. Matt stands up and then picks me up, bridal style. Matt carries us both to the bed and sits down on it. I start to fall asleep in Matt's arms.

Before I fall asleep, I hear, _"We'll be together, forever, my little maple leaf."_

1p Japan's P.O.V.

When I wake up, my back hurts like there is no tomorrow. I try to get up but my back hurts so much. I remember that the 2p's ambushed us and my 2p stabbed me in the back. I look around to try to find a door or window when a door opens and shows my 2p, Kuro. I try to sit up again but because of my back, I fall back on the bed. Kuro walk over to the bed and then sits down by my head. Turning towards me, Kuro carefully pulls me up so I can sit next to him. He has to put his hand behind my back so I grunt in pain when he touches the spot where he stabbed me."Sorry," he tells me.

I have to lean on his shoulder when I sit up since my back is in so much pain.

"Why did you stab me?" I ask him.

"Kiku, this was arr a big misunderstanding," Kuro tells me.

I made a face that showed I still wasn't following. Kuro sighs and then tells me.

"Kiku, to be honest, I have no idea why I did that. When I'm around you, I don't feel like hurting anyone. It's almost as if I-"

I yank him into a kiss with my two hands by grabbing him by his cape. Once I pull away, I feel heat on my face.

"I thought you said that you don't rike peopre in your personar space," Kuro asks me but it sounds more like a statement.

"W-werr, I don't mind if it's you," I said.

"A-a-aishiteimasu," I tell Kuro.

Kuro's face turns pink as he wraps his cape around me then says,"Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu," Kuro tells me.

I smile at him and he smiles back. I lay down my head on his lap and curl in a ball. Kuro starts to stroke my head as I start to fall asleep.

Before I all asleep, I hear, _"Sleep well, my little ninja flower."_

1p Italy's P.O.V.

When I wake up, my side hurts and I'm a dark room on a cold bed. I really don't want to get up, but I have to find Doitsu! I jump out of the bed, dash toward the door and then open it. I bolt out of the room screaming,"DOITSU!DOITSU!"

"CHE CAZZO STAI FACENDO?!"

I look behind me to see Luciano with a knife in hand. That just terrifies me more so I start to run faster. Before I could even grab the door, I feel sharp pain in my side. I completely forgot that Luciano had stabbed me earlier. I look down at my side to see my clothes stained with blood. My cut must have split open."L-L-Luciano, it-a hurts," I tell him, weakly. I start to fall over, but Luciano catches me before I hit the ground."Feli, you're-a going to be okay, just don't fall asleep!" Luci tells me. That was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

Mini Timeskip

When I wake up again, I'm in the same room but the bed is warm, I feel better, and I hear...crying? I look around the room when my eyes land in a corner. In that corner, is Luciano. He is crunched up in a ball and he is also sobbing. I get out of the bed and crawl over to Luciano.

"Luci, are you-a okay?" I ask him.

"No, this all a big-a misunderstanding, Feli," Luci tells me.

"Che cosa?" I ask.

Luci sighs then says,"Look, I didn't a-want to a-hurt you but everyone assumes the worst out of us. So, I-a stabbed you but I didn't a- want too."

"But why-"

"BECAUSE TI AMO, FELIICIANO!" Luci screams at me.

Luci breaks down sobbing again. I grab his hands away from his face and start to wipe his tears away.

"Hey-a, don't-a cry," I tell Luci.

Before Luci can say anything, I pull him into a kiss. Luci looks surprised but then kisses me back. This goes on for a few minutes, before we both pull away.

"Ti amo anch'io,Luci," I tell him.

Luci looks at me surprised, and then smiles at me. I smile back before putting my head on his chest. I'm falling asleep to the soft rhythm of Luci's heartbeat. Luci is stroking my head as I am falling asleep.

Before I completely fall asleep, I hear, _"We'll be together forever, my little pasta."_

1p Romano's P.O.V.

What the fuck? Where the hell am I? I sit up and see that I'm in a room with all sorts of fashion posters.

"What the fuck is-a this?" I mumble to myself.

"Oh-a, good! You're finally, like, awake-a," I hear someone say. I look in the direction where the voice came from and when I see the person who said that I see my 2p, Flavio, is standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck are you-a doing here?!" I scream at him.

"I, like, live-a here," Flavio tells me.

I look at Flavio's outfit, and see that he is wearing a sparkly vest with PINK pants AND a shirt.

"What the hell are you-a wearing? You-a look like a fucking girl," I tell him, starting to chuckle after I do.I expected to hear a snarky remark or even something about,'my clothes are so last year,' but instead I hear crying. I look over at Flavio and see that he is crying.

"WAAAAA! I'm-a sorry, I didn't-"

"No, it's-a okay. You're probably a-right anyway," Flavio tells me, sobbing.

"Why-a are you taking this so-a personal? Whenever I-a make fun of your clothing, you-a always tell me that I'm unfashionable," I ask Flavio.

Flavio tells me,"You'll just misunderstand me like-a everyone else, Lovino."

When I shake my head 'no', Flavio sighs then says,"Because ti amo, Lovino," Flavio tells me.

I am in complete shock after he says that. It is silent for a few moments before I say,"T-t-ti amo anch'io , Flavio."

Flavio looks at me before launching himself at me and pulls me into a kiss. I'm so surprised, I don't move. Flavio pulls away, smiles, then brings us to the bed. I'm on the bottom and Flavio is on top. Flavio starts to kiss me again. I was just beginning to close my eyes when Flavio slips his hand down my trousers and my boxers. My eyes widen and I shove him off me.

"Asshole! Not-a yet! You fucking-a chocked me!" I yell at him."It will happen, mi amore," Flavio tells me as he hugs me to his chest. I start to fall asleep to Flavi's heartbeat as he strokes my hair.

Before I fall asleep, I hear, _"We'll be together, forever, always, my little model."_

1p China's P.O.V.

Ayiah! When I wake up I feel nauseous. I look at the side Yang stabbed to see the cut wide open. My eyes are wide open once I see this. Suddenly, Yang appears with a syringe in hand.

"Don't move-aru," he tells me.

Yang then shoves the syringe in my side and starts to suck out the poison. I start to feel light headed.

"Yao, under any circumstances, do not fall-"

I black out after that.

Mini Timeskip

When I wake up again, I don't feel nauseous and Yang is stroking my hair. He doesn't seem to notice that I woke up.

"U-u-um, Yang-aru-"

I am cut off when Yang catapults himself to the end of the bed.

"Yao, this is all a big misunderstanding-aru!" Yang says to me

Yang starts to talk really fast and I can't understand him. Yang doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon so I did the unthinkable. I yank Yang into a kiss. Yang is surprised at my actions but eventually kisses me back. When we part I say,"Wo ai ni, Yang."

"Wo ye ai ni, Yao," Yang tells me.

Yang then pulls us both under the covers and then he wraps his arms around me.

Before I fall asleep, I hear, _"Goodnight, my little panda emperor."_

1p England P.O.V.

What the bloody hell? Where am I? I try to get up but I am pinned down by something. I open my eyes to see my 2p, Ollie, on top of me. Before I can scream, Ollie violently shoves, SHOVES, a cupcake in my mouth. It tastes terrible but with the crazed look in Ollie's eyes, I just decide to go with it. Ollie keeps doing it until he runs out of cupcakes. By the time he's done, I feel sick.

"Oh, look! We're all out. I'll get more. Don't go anywhere, Poppet!" Ollie says as he walks out the door.

I feel really sick right now. My vision gets blurry before I black out.

In Iggy's Mind

Now where the bloody hell am I?

"Silly billy! You're in your mind!"

I turn around to see Flying Mint Bunny.

"What do you mean, Flying Mint Bunny?"

"I don't know exactly what Ollie put in those cupcakes, but they put you in a sleep where you are in your mind!" Flying Mint Bunny tells me.

"I've been monitoring Ollie's actions since you fell asleep, and there's something you might want to see," FMB tells me.

"Okay," I say.

FMB then pulls up a visual of Ollie. This must be happening right now... wait... is Ollie... crying? I look closer to see that Ollie is indeed crying.

"Please... I didn't mean to kill him," Ollie says, sobbing.

Wait, Ollie thinks I'm dead?

"Oliver Kirkland, I not dead! I'm right here!" I scream at him.

"Once again, I'm misunderstood," Ollie says.

"Get ready to wake up, Arthur!" FMB yells at me.

"Wait-"

Out of Iggy's Mind

When I wake up, I suddenly shoot forward and the next thing I know, my lips are on Ollie's. Ollie seems surprised but eventually, he starts to kiss me back. Ollie pulls away, smiles at me, and then pushes me back down on the bed. Ollie pins my hands above my head and then starts to kiss me again. This lasts for a few minutes before Ollie pulls away. We're both out of breath when we pull away. Ollie releases my hands and then smiles at me. I smile back then I start to fall asleep. Ollie lays his head by my ear.

Before I fall asleep, I hear, _"I'll never leave you, my little cupcake."_

1p France's P.O.V.

When I wake up, my throat hurts. I sit up and see that I'm in a bedroom. I'm looking around when I see the door wide open. Not wasting any time, I bolt out of the bed and run out of the room. Just as a make a turn, I run into something and then fall on the seems like I bumped into something or rather someone. I look up and see my 2p staring at me. I try to get away but Francois pounces on me and pins me down.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"Um...I...uh," I try to speak at him.

Why am I stuttering?! Francois sighs then gets off my."I get it. You just misunderstand me like anyone else," Francois tell me as he walks away. I try to say something but the only thing that comes out is,"Je t'amie." I quickly cover my mouth after that. Francois stops in his tracks and looks back at me. I quickly turn away from him. I'm suddenly met with purple eyes in front of mine. Before I could say anything, Francois's lips are on mine. I'm so surprised by this, I don't move. Once I recover from my shock, I start to kiss him back. Once we pull away, I lean against his chest.

I start falling asleep, when I hear, _"We'll never part, mon amour."_

1p Germany's P.O.V.

When I wake up, I'm tied to a chair. Whoever did it, did it pretty well. I can't get out! A door suddenly opens to show my 2p, Lutz. I try to get out again but it doesn't work. Suddenly, Lutz is on my lap, straddling my legs. Lutz puts his head by my ear.

"Don't misunderstand me, Luddy," Lutz tells me.

The only thing I reply back with is,"Ich leibe dich."

I am in shock after this. Lutz looks at me and then says,"Say it again. I like it."

"Ich leibe dich."

Lutz cracks a smile before kissing me. I start to kiss him back and start to tangle my hands in his hair. I feel Lutz untie me from the chair. Lutz breaks the kiss and then carries me to his bed. Lutz lies down and I'm on top of him. I start to fall asleep.

The last thing I hear before falling asleep is, _"I'll guard you forever, my little solder."_

1p Russia's P.O.V.

Where-where am I? Before I could get up, I'm pinned down by something. I look up and see red eyes above me.

"Please do not hurt me! I have endured much pain already!" I screamed at the figure.

"I will not hurt you, sunflower, but don't take this as a big misunderstanding, da?"

I look up and see my 2p, Viktor.

"Viktor, yatebyalyublyu," I say to him really fast.

"What?"

"Viktor, ya tebya lyublyu," I say slowly.

Viktor looks at me in total shock and I'm afraid he doesn't return my feelings. Suddenly, Viktor pushes me down on the bed and starts to kiss me. I start to kiss back. Viktor then yanks off my scarf. Before I can grab it and put it back on, Viktor starts kissing down my neck. I start to moan as Viktor travels further down my neck. I let out a little squeak of pleasure when Viktor nips my sweet spot. I can feel Viktor smirk against my neck. Viktor then slips my coat off me and then takes off my shirt. He starts to kiss down my chest and I start to moan again. Viktor kisses me again but this time he slips his hand down my trousers. Viktor then starts to rub my erection. Viktor continues to rub my erection. After quiet a few strokes and rubs, I reach my end, but I don't have enough time to tell Viktor. Most of it goes on Viktor's hand, but the rest, wets my pants. My faces turns bright red and Viktor pulls his hand out of my pants. Viktor starts to lick the cum off of his hand."Mmm...tastes like vodka," Viktor tells me. I feel really tired. Viktor lays down next to me, pulls me into his chest, and then pulls the blanket over us.

Before I fall asleep, I hear, _"We'll be together, forever, my little sunflower."_

Fin(land)

Translations (in the order they appear)

Cazzo - fuck (Italian)

Aishiteimasu - I love you (Japanese)

Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu - I love you too (Japanese)

Doitsu - Germany (Japanese) (In the Japanese version of the anime, Italy calls Germany this for those who don't know)

Che cazzo stai facendo - What the fuck are you doing (Italian)

Che cosa - What (Italian)

Ti amo - I love you (Italian)

Ti amo anch'io - I love you too (Italian)

Wo ai ni - I love you (Chinese)

Wo ye ai ni - I love you too (Chinese)

Je t'amie - I love you (French)

Ich leibe dich - I love you (German)

Ya tebya lyublyu - I love you (Russian)

 **Author's Note: Hi, everyone! This is my first story I've written so please go easy on me. Sorry if any of the characters are out of character. There will be a sequel and it might be a little lemony. I hope you guys liked this fic!**

 **WorldPeaceHetalia is outta here!**


End file.
